Lindsay
by The Obsessed One
Summary: What will happen if Lindsay is taken?
1. Default Chapter

"Excuse Me? Mr Grissom?"

"Hi Jessica, what can I do for you?"

The receptionist walked into Grissom's office

"This is for Ms. Willow's," she said handing him a large envelope

"Okay thanks, why didn't you just go to Catherine's office?" he asked placing the envelope on his desk

Jessica smiled at him and replied

"Whenever I go to her office I'm always told she's in ' the boss's office', so I figured I would come here first" she said and walked out

Grissom grabbed the envelope and walked out off his office

He found Catherine in the break room reading a magazine

"Hey Cath" he said, heading towards the coffee machine

"Mmmm hey" she said not looking up

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing" she said

"How to make the most off your body type?" he said leaning over her shoulder

"Arrgh! Don't creep up behind me!" she said, holding her hand to her chest

"What are you reading that for?" he said, sitting across from her

"It's helpful" she retorted

"I think you dress fine," he said looking her up and down

"How would you know the difference?" she said, starting squirming under his gaze

"I know when a person looks good," he said staring at her as she stood up to get coffee

Catherine turned around and looked at him, Grissom blushed when he realised that he had been caught staring

He cleared his throat and looked at the table

"Jessica brought this to me" he said holding out the envelope for her

"Thanks" she said, taking it from him

They both stood in the break room avoiding each other's eyes

"Do..."

"Woul..."

They both started talking at the same time

Catherine laughed nervously "You first" she said

"Um, I was going to ask if you wanted to go for breakfast" he said

"Ohh, so you're not going to ask anymore?" Catherine said, smirking

"I just did" Grissom said smiling at her

"Okay, when?"

"We can leave now"

"But shift doesn't end for another half hour"

"I've only got paperwork to do and beside's I'd rather have breakfast with you"

Catherine blushed and Grissom smiled at her embarrassment

"I will just go grab my purse" she told him, turning towards the locker room

They met outside a few minutes later

"Ready?" she said cheerfully

"Duh" he said, opening the door for her

She smiled at his use off the word 'duh'- Lindsay was rubbing off on him

Grissom started up the car and drove out off the car park

Catherine was busy ripping open the envelope from reception as Grissom directed the car towards their favourite eat- out

"Oh My God, No, NO!!" Catherine yelled suddenly

Grissom was so startled by her sudden outburst he almost crashed

"What?!" he said loudly and quickly pulled over

"No no no no no" she said sobbing

"Catherine? Catherine? What's wrong?" he said moving closer to her

"Lindsay...th..they" she started but was soon crying to hard to say anything

"Lindsay? What about her? Is she okay? Cath, tell me...what's wrong?" he said pulling her into his arms

"Lindsay, there..there taking Lindsay from me" she stuttered and started crying again.........

Well? Did you like it? I will do another chapter if I get 10 reviews!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. I knew this would come in handy one day

SURPRISE! I am determined to actually finish a story.......so hopefully this might be the one! Sorry about the cliffhanger...actually I'm not..LOL

Hope you enjoy!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

PREVIOUSLY...

"Catherine? Catherine? What's wrong?" he said moving closer to her

"Lindsay...th..they" she started but was soon crying to hard to say anything

"Lindsay? What about her? Is she okay? Cath, tell me...what's wrong?" he said pulling her into his arms

"Lindsay, there..there taking Lindsay from me" she stuttered and started crying again.........

"What?" Grissom said pulling back

"They...I cant" she stuttered, shakily Catherine handed him the note and reached for a tissue in her purse

Grissom momentarily glanced at her before reading the piece of paper

Miss Catherine Willows 

_It has come to our concern of the welfare of a Miss Lindsay Ashley Willows. Before the death of your late- husband Eddie Willows he expressed concern of Miss. Willows welfare. The court was notified that Lindsay Willows is often at your sisters house, with babysitters or at school. Children, especially young children need to have a stable home with both parents involved in the bringing up of the child and also benefit from specific schedules. _

_The court has allowed Miss Willows to remain in your custody until further notice. A date has been set for you to appear on the 10th of August and you, your daughter and various character witnesses ( who will be receiving notification within the next week ) will be expected to attend. _

_It is unique for a child welfare case to be acted on when the complaining witness is dead but some members felt that with only a mother and sister as family in the Las Vegas area there may be more concern for Miss Willows welfare. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr. Brian Deebcrest_

_Director off Child Welfare association, Las Vegas_

Grissom looked up at Catherine, who was now staring out the window

"Catherine?"

"There going to take her away" Catherine mumbled to herself

"Catherine?" Grissom reached over and touched her sholder

She turned slowly towards him and looked into his eyes

"Gil, my baby's being taken away" she said and her eyes started to water again

"Shhh no Cath, the court's calling character witnesses- everyone will get up there, and say you're a great mother- there's no way they can take Lindsay" he said holding her again

"We have to go and see her" Catherine said and jumped back into place to put on her seatbelt

"Catherine, do you think that's a good idea? If the court finds out you pulled her out off school then you might get into trouble" he said looking into her eyes again

"Yeh, I guess your right, I just want to see her so much" she sniffled

Grissom hesitated slightly then opened the glove box

"I knew this would come in handy one day" he said, embarrassed and handed her a picture

She smiled at him and stared at the picture

It was taken last year on Christmas day, Grissom had some early that morning to place Lindsay's 'Santa' presents under the tree. By the time Catherine had gotten up they were both in the kitchen making breakfast. By the end off the day, they were both exhausted and Catherine had found the perfect time for a photo when Lindsay had fallen asleep in Grissom's arms.

Catherine looked up at him and surprised him by hugging him

"Thanks Gil" she said

Grissom hugged her tighter, "It'll be alright – I promise"

"How can you promise something you can't keep?" she said

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" he said, looking deep into her eyes

"No, but..." she started

"Then why would I start now?" he asked

"..............."

"Now, were going to go out for breakfast and have fun okay?" he said

"Okay" she said sitting back in her seat

Grissom started up the car and they headed towards the diner......

BUM BUM BUM...Well was that surprise?? LOL I want more REVIEWS!! Please...I don't want to threaten to stop writing.........

!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
